Crying In My Suitcase
by El Nano
Summary: Y llorar, llorar, llorar... pero no sé si en realidad quiero que sea en soledad. [Oneshot]


_Hola! Aquí traigo un Oneshot recién salido del horno. Me vino una inspiración rara y tuve que escribirlo. Y de hecho, lo escribí, sin pararme a pensar en nada. Sólo dejé que saliera. Por eso es así de raro (mucho). Y ni siquiera me di cuenta que me salía con rimas, pero en fin. No se especifica que sea de Death Note ni mucho menos un LxLight, pero quienes conozcan la serie puede que sí lo noten, así que quizá sea un poco incomprensible para aquéllos que jamás hayan oído hablar de la serie o no la hayan visto/leído. Sólo espero que os guste, aunque repito que es muy rara. Será porque me siento un poco así, tal y como me salió. Y la música que estoy escuchando (necesito música (mejor si es de anime xD) para inspirarme mejor) tal vez no ayude mucho a que haya salido un pelín más alegre. En fin, que no me enrollo más, aquí os dejo este oneshot yaoi (repito, LxLight) aunque no se vea nada de yaoi ni de nada de nada... no sé, yo me entiendo._

**

* * *

Crying In My Suitcase. I Wander With Nobody To Speak**

Hago la maleta sin pensar. Meto todo lo que un día fue mi vida. Esa vida que nadie conocía, a veces ni siquiera yo. Cosas para llevar, cosas sin importancia, cosas que me gustaría dejar aquí para no tener que recordarlas nunca más, recuerdos que no desearía olvidar jamás, deseos cubiertos de chocolate rancio que me repulsan y al mismo tiempo me atraen, regalos sin sentido y encontrados por aquí y por allá, posesiones robadas de una vida ajena que nadie entiende y no ven con buenos ojos, utensilios sin uso fijo y que sirven para todo y para nada en realidad, ropas que no tapan y me hielan de frío en medio de un verano rojo y transparente, música estridente que prefiero no escuchar y melodías de amor para llorar en el camino.

Un camino perdido y lleno de piedras afiladas que me rajan los pies descalzos mientras lo intento andar, arrastrando mi maleta llena de una vida que aunque quisiera no podría dejar atrás. De sueños borrosos al despertar que se clavan como puñales en el alma y atraviesan cada poro de la piel para abrir huecos por los que dejar emanar una sangre amarga. Una sangre que brota roja y oscura hasta caer sobre los pétalos de una rosa negra que me pincha las yemas de los dedos con sus espinas. Un camino de polvo penetrando en mi nariz e impregnándome los pulmones del dolor de caminar solo, junto a mi maleta.

Una maleta pesada y que desearía abandonar. Dejarla atrás. Pero la até a mi muñeca sin pensar, creyéndome capaz de aguantar el peso que con ello tendría que cargar. La até como me até a él por propia voluntad en un tiempo en el que todo era bien o mal, blanco o negro, luz u oscuridad. Un tiempo que se clavó en mi ser para mancharlo de lágrimas indelebles que ahora sé que no se pueden borrar. Un tiempo que se metió solo en mi maleta para no dejarme avanzar.

Porque a cada paso que doy, se me incrustan nuevas piedras y me hacen gritar. Gritar tu nombre mientras lloro tu soledad. Veo tu rostro malvado en cada nube gris de un cielo gris aún más, anunciándome una lluvia de lágrimas desde allá, donde estás, porque en el fondo sabemos que no vas a poder parar de llorar. Llorarás tu muerte por imprudencia y por maldad. Tu muerte por un amor que no me quisiste dar.

Te lo diste a ti mismo. Vanidad. Vanagloria que echa raíces en el corazón y lo nutre de un aire cargado de crueldad, de presunción, de soledad. Una soledad que en ningún momento se te impuso en contra de tu voluntad. La buscaste tú solo queriendo un mundo sin crueldad, un mundo nuevo que adorase a un dios mortal, un dios que en el fondo no sabía amar. Y aunque supiéramos que nos queríamos, tu frialdad era tal que echaba para atrás.

Echaba para atrás los sentimientos de cuando podíamos hablar. Porque ahora camino sin nadie a mi lado y sin saber girar la cabeza ni los pies, continuando por donde en realidad no quiero vagar. Un camino molesto, lleno de piedras afiladas que me rajan la piel incluso en las manos, porque yazgo en el suelo, desnudo, llorando que jamás te podré olvidar, pero tampoco amar. Y aunque ya te amo como no llegué a imaginar, mi jaula de cristal me impide seguir con unos sentimientos de frío glacial que me envuelven desde dentro hasta la exterioridad, que te llaman desde lo alto del mundo terrenal para ver, ahora que has muerto, si nos podemos encontrar. Porque desde el día en que morí, te he mirado con bondad, sabiéndome incapaz de poderte parar. Porque desde el día en que morí, me puse a hacer mi maleta para esperar el día en que me fueras a acompañar.

Acompañar en un viaje donde al final sólo estoy yo, tu recuerdo en mi memoria, y una maleta en la que meto todo lo que un día fue mi vida. Esa vida que nadie conocía, a veces ni siquiera yo. Cosas para llevar, cosas sin importancia, cosas que me gustaría dejar aquí para no tener que recordarlas nunca más, recuerdos que no desearía olvidar jamás, deseos cubiertos de chocolate rancio que me repulsan y al mismo tiempo me atraen, regalos sin sentido y encontrados por aquí y por allá, posesiones robadas de una vida ajena que nadie entiende y no ven con buenos ojos, utensilios sin uso fijo y que sirven para todo y para nada en realidad, ropas que no tapan y me hielan de frío en medio de un verano rojo y transparente, música estridente que prefiero no escuchar y melodías de amor para llorar en el camino.

* * *

_Ea, pues aquí se acabó el Oneshot. Sé que ha sido cortito, pero no me apetecía hacerlo más largo. Es rarísimo, lo sé, incluso acabando tal y como empezó. Pero tiene algo que a mí me encanta, y por eso está aquí publicado. Aun cuando lo acabo de terminar. Está tan lleno de metáforas que, para mí, son verdad... ains, no sé, a ver qué decís vosotros si es que lo habéis leído. No os entretengo más, muchas gracias por haberlo leído. Bai!!_


End file.
